


Iron Queen

by endeavor14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, An Ember in the Ashes - Sabaa Tahir, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeavor14/pseuds/endeavor14
Summary: Helene Aquilla had always been curious, but when The Jinn in The Forest of Dusk whisks her away to a new world, where her eldritch magick is no more, she doesn't think twice, but when she comes across Elia Martell, and her Kingsgaurd outside of King's Landing, she reconsiders her place in the world. And allows herself to dive into a whole new one. One with Targaryens, and Starks, and Baratheons. One with Rebellions, and Love and Magick. How does a whole new player in The Game, change the narrative of history?
Relationships: Helene Aquilla/Elias Veturius, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Stannis Baratheon/Delena Florent, Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YontifexMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YontifexMaximus/gifts), [Hotpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotpoint/gifts).



> This is only my second ASoIaF longfic, and first crossover, and I wanted it to go really well. I see the parallels between The Martial Empire, and Westeros, and I really wanted to blend those worlds together, and create omething new, and magnificent.

**As Helene Aquila stalked towards the imposing treeline of The Forest of Dusk, she mentally reconsidered her decision to rescind her magick.**

**She hated the target that it made her, how it gave her an unfair advantage over others. She didn’t want it. All her life she world for what she had. She didn’t need free handouts from an ancient halfbreed creature.**

**As she entered the ancient forest, she heard the eldritch voices of The Jinn calling to her, so she followed . . . followed the haunting, ancient voices to their source.**

**This was her mission, to rid herself of the curse, the demon magick that she acquired years ago, while still in Blackcliff Academy.**

**When she came upon the grove of trees that the Jinn were imprisoned in, glowing red, that reflected off of her ethereal face, high cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and slender limbs.**

**All hidden behind the impassive silver Mask, that hid her face away. The Jinn whispered in her mind.**

_ We know what you want, we can show you the way,  _

_ The way to what you want, to lose what you call a curse, _

_ What others would call a blessing, what the greatest of Us only possess _

_ We would free you, but you must give us a sacrifice, _

_ Your beautiful, beautiful song, the song of your life,  _

_ The song that gives you courage, and power _

_ WE WANT IT  _

**_NOW_ **

**She was shocked, and afraid of the voices, not that she would show it.**

**“What do you mean. How will you take this curse away?” All she got in response was indecipherable whispers.**

**Then everything stopped. Nothing moved, not the trees swaying in the wind, not the leaves falling to the ground, not even the sound of the nearby River Rei. Then everything shuddered and shifted, the world vibrated, and then, finally, it** **_Shattered_ ** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helene awoke to an old, handsome man peering over her. She shifted, and scrambled away from him. She quickly surveyed her surroundings.**

**She was on the edge of a large forest, and nearby was a large carriage with wooden wheels. By which another man who was much younger with dark hair, and a greatsword strapped on his back. The man closest to her was a broad shouldered and imposing grey haired man, with expressive blue eyes, wearing steel armour, and a pristine white cape.**

**“Who are you? Where am I?” She snapped. “Hold, lass. Calm yourself. I am Ser Gerold of House Hightower. I’m a Kingsguard.” She did not understand half of the things that the old man was saying.**

**“So, your name is Gerold, and your Gens is Hightower?” She questioned, as she got to her feet. “I think so. Who are you wench?" Gerold Hightower asked impatiently.**

**“I am Helene Aquilla, Blood Shrike of The Martial Empire. Now I ask you again, what is this place, and what is the year?” She found her intimidating voice, the one that made grown men quiver in their boots.**

**Gerold Hightower did not seem to be affected by it at all. He responded amicably. “Forgive my transgressions, Blood Shrike, I am not familiar with your culture or titles. My men and I were travelling back from The Great City of Oldtown, to the capital of Westeros, King’s Landing, from taking Princess Elia to the city.” He said all of this followed by a flourish and a bow.**

**“Please allow me a map to gain my bearings,” Helene said, thinking quickly, as so to not alert the foreigners that she had no idea what they were talking about.**

**Gerold Hightower provided her with parchment, on which was drawn a map of the strange land that she was in. She quickly took notice of where both citie were on the map, and estimated their position.**

**“I assume that you are going to meet with your king, correct,” at this statement Gerold nodded, “Then I wish for you to take me with you to meet our King, and to parley an agreement with him.” At this statement Gerold exchanged dark looks with the other blond man by the carriage. “I do not think that would be wise, Lady Helene. Our King is in a . . . delicate state, and distrusts strangers.”**

**But Helene would not be cowed, “I would speak to your King,” she snapped. Gerold nodded his assent, and offered her a hand, which she grasped, and stood elegantly. She dusted off her Blood shrike armour, black with hints of silver and red, Her long ash blond hair swept behind her shoulders. She allowed Gerold and the other man, who by the name Gerold indicated, was Ser Arthur.**

**She was on her way to see The King of these strange and foreign lands, called Westeros.**


End file.
